


Confident

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: For an outsider it was easy to mistake Kellin to be one of the most confident people they ever met





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I felt like it was better to keep it as it's own little thing than to add it to a longer story :)

He walks with his head held high, his back straight, shoulders squared, and steps sure. Some people admire him for the confidence he seems to radiate, some feel envy, and some find it a reason to dislike him.

But Vic doesn’t miss the way he always fixes his hair one too many times before they leave their apartment, or the way he keeps adjusting it when they are out. He spends a lot of time picking his outfit, making sure it’s just the right one. He acts and moves, talks so confidently that for some he might seem arrogant. But not to Vic. Vic knows that Kellin is filled with doubt, knows that these are just ways to keep in control, to keep up a mask in hopes of it one day becoming real.

What the others don’t see, what doesn’t matter to them, are the late night nightmares, replays of the years when he was still in school.

One could think that the high words he uses to talk about himself and the way he speaks them, so loud and confident, would be enough to assure him of their honesty. But it’s the words that Vic whispers to him in the dark when he’s shaking from the remains of his memories that assure him the most, that make the doubt and nagging words quiet down, at least for a moment. Those words make the trembling stop, at least until the next nightmare.

_ Arrogant, _

_ too sure of himself,  _

_ egotistic.  _

Much better words to be called than 

_ ugly,  _

_ repulsive, _

_ or scrawny. _

But to Vic he is and always will be 

_ beautiful,  _

and he tries his hardest to make Kellin see that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I forgot to post this here earlier!


End file.
